Dimorphodon
(News cam only) |game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) Jurassic Park III: Park Builder LEGO Jurassic World Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic World: Alive |toy = Jurassic World|location = England}} ("two-form tooth") is a pterosaur believed to belong to the family from the Early Jurassic Period of southern England. The species is unique among pterosaurs because it has two types of teeth like that of a mammal. Movies= Story Creation Dimorphodon was originally planned to be an attraction for the original Jurassic Park with 36% of its genome being completed before it was put on hold. The pterosaur was recreated by InGen for the Masrani Global Corporation owned dinosaur park Jurassic World. Unlike the original Dimorphodon, their wingspan was one meter longer than the originals, and they were said to be able to use their back legs for grasping objects like the cloned Pteranodon. The clones could also fly better than the original animal, which could only fly in short bursts. They also have angular skulls, as opposed to the rounded skull of the original animal. Their colors were blue-ish gray on top and mostly gray on the stomach with pink on its face. On the neck and back, they have thick that all pterosaurs had in real life but is rare in InGen's cloned pterosaurs. Dimorphodon lived in the Jurassic World Aviary as neighbors to the larger Pteranodon.JurassicWorld.com - Dimorphodon, Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/dimorphodon/[[JurassicWorld.com]] - Aviary, Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/park-map/aviary/ Isla Nublar Incident (2015) During the rampage of Jurassic World's latest attraction Indominus rex, all the residents in the Aviary, including Dimorphodon, were freed when the Indominus rex broke into the Aviary in its rampage, creating a large opening the Aviary. The pterosaurs then escaped and wreaked havoc on the island. A mixed flock of Dimorphodon and Pteranodon traveled to the Main Street of Jurassic World where they attacked the human visitors in the area, when Gray, Zach and Zara were stuck in the Main Street. Gray attempted to run to safety but this almost led to him being decapitated by a Dimorphodon but luckily Zach pulled him back just in time. One Dimorphodon attempted to attack Owen Grady by pouncing on him and tried to maul his face but it was shot down by Claire Dearing who picked up a dropped gun. One Dimorphodon managed to fly out of Isla Nublar, but was soon killed by an InGen Soldier who saw it flying when he was being transported to the island. After the incident, any remaining Dimorphodon were flying wildly on the island. While no Dimorphodon appeared in , it has been revealed that there were surviving Dimorphodon populations on Isla Nublar, but as none were seen being taken to Lockwood Manor, it can be assumed that the species has fallen back into extinction, although being capable flyers, they may have flown off the island like the Pteranodons are seen doing so at the end of the film. However, some Dimorphodon were seen on a news cam at the beginning of the film while the newscaster talked about the Jurassic World Incident. Gallery Promotional Images Dino_a.png Jurassic World Dimorphodon in avairy.jpg Dimorphodon-just-before-escape.jpg Dimorphodon_Divebombing.png thump_9265197jurassic-world-offic.png|''Dimorphdon'' attacking the visitors 86764360864.png PterosaurinWiston's.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' in Winston's Steak House Claire Owen and 2 Dimorphodons.jpg|Two Dimorphodons seen in Main Street. CinefexJW5.jpg Dimorphodon_pouncing_Owen.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' attacking Owen Grady Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Screenshot 2018-09-03 at 12.26.10 AM.png Vocalizations |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' PS1 game Dimorphodon appears in the PSX And Sega Saturn Version of The Lost World. Dimorphodon lived in Habitat B of Isla Sorna together with Staurikosaurus and Baryonyx. Dimorphodon can be easily killed. Interestingly, in the Sega Saturn Port, it has translucent wings. Dimorphodon.png|Credit to Jurassica.Net. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) ''Dimorphodon appears in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game). ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Dimorphodon can be created in the GBA game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. DimorphodonParkBuilder.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''LEGO Jurassic World ''Dimorphodon appears in LEGO Jurassic World. Its involvement is near identical to its actions in the film. It first appears in the level "Under Attack" where it is freed by the Indominus rex smashing into the aviary. In the opening cutscene, three Dimorphodon that escape attack JW001, causing it to crash. They and Pteranodon then attack Main Street and its visitors. In the level itself, it is encountered in the first half as an enemy NPC. Its last appearance in the game's story is in the level "Main Street Showdown" where 3 are seen perched on several rooftops watching the fight between the Indominus rex and the Velociraptors Charlie and Echo. Shooting all three with the plush toy launcher built in the level earns the player(s) a minikit. One more that is perched is encountered in the final half near a pile of dung on a high top to the left and soon flies away when one of the characters approach it. The amber that unlocks Dimorphodon is found in the first level it appears in: "Under Attack". The minikits that can be collected from this level also unlock its skeleton and its skeleton skin as well. As a playable dinosaur in the game, it is much like the Pteranodon except it can not pull switches like the latter. Dimorphodon_lego_unlocked.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' unlocked Dimorphodon_lego.jpg|The pterosaur in the aviary LEGO-Jurassic-World-Isla-Nublar-Aviary-Race-Walkthrough.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' flying ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Dimorphodon/JW: TG Dimorphodon became a creatable legendary pterosaur in the game on September 30th, 2015. Dimorphodonjwtgnew.png Dimorphodon Trivia.png DimorphodonJWTG.png|''Dimorphodon'' card 12039288_1042527185791952_1995725453513943132_n.jpg|Level 38 Dimorphodon 12039222_1086809244664535_1644096318539357009_n.jpg 12049628_902710203118035_354715380686800415_n.jpg -new-dimorphodon.png -new-dimorphodon1.png 10660157_417551608449559_2547259801108125898_n.jpg 12074494_1631969757092107_5516962148479117487_n.jpg|Level 15 Dimorphodon 12075082_417551268449593_4394517008698202858_n.jpg 12112013_192290534435332_6415496200923444637_n.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' special attack 12065661_1644025765870714_5503981827579795924_n.jpg|Level 2 Dimorphodon vs Level 20 Rajasaurus 12079446_192911734373212_1161688387106279219_n.jpg 12074671_516789648498215_4908491625774643263_n.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' roar 12049467_10205148652579045_2814513863785891588_n.jpg|Level 1 Dimorphodon being fed ''Jurassic World: Alive ''see Dimorphodon/JW: A Dimorphodon can be created in Jurassic World: Alive as a common pterosaur. 46474745_196753797917398_2029781250369126400_n.jpg |-|Toys= Jurassic World A Dimorphodon "growler" figure was released for the toy line. Pressing its legs together causes it flap its wings and shut its jaws while letting out a sound effect of doing so. Pressing the wound on its back also causes it let out a roar and its wound to glow bright red briefly. Dimorphodon also has a Hero Masher figure where its parts can be used with other toys in the line to make unique creations. Jurassic-world-lights-sounds-figure-dimorphodon.jpg|Growler. Jurassic-world-hero-masher-dino-dimorphodon.jpg|Hero Masher. A new figure of Dimorphodon will be released as part of the toyline for . This Dimorphodon will come with one of the human figures in the toyline. It comes in two variants, a tan version and a gray version. Dimorphodon FK Toy.jpg|Both Dimorphodon toy variants for . 2018dimo.jpg 2018dimo2.jpg JWFK mini dino dimo.jpg Thumb jwm AnkylosaurusDimorphodon.png DRDimorphodon.PNG Primal Attack Dimorphodon.jpg Behind the scenes Dimorphodon's appearance in Jurassic World is similar to the portrayal of Anurognathus in the ITV series Primeval, which is a small pterosaur from the Jurassic like Dimorphodon that attacks humans in flocks. Patrick Crowley, the producer of Jurassic World has said that he is a "big fan" of Dimorphodon.Empire Magazine - Access All Areas: Jurassic World, Retrieved from http://www.empireonline.com/jurassicworld/ It, along with the Mosasaurus, was also a favorite animal of Colin Trevorrow, the director of the film, as well.WIERD - Jurassic World's Director: I'd Stay Far Away From That Park (June 11, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.wired.com/2015/06/jurassic-world-colin-trevorrow-twitter-qa/ They were one of two quarternary antagonists in Jurassic World, alongside the Pteranodons. dimorphodon_concept_art.jpg Dimorphodon JW (63).jpg References Navigation es:Dimorphodon ru:Диморфодон Category:Pterosaurs Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Pterosaurs Discovered in the 19th Century Category:Endangered creatures (Isla Nublar) Category:Animals from the Films